The Perfect Gift: the Christmas fic
by Angel May Cry
Summary: Christmas and Hellsing, Alucard decides to get a perfect gift for Integra. And some other crazy things happen with the other characters. It's complete please tell me what you think. thank you and Merry Christmas!
1. Decor, gifts, and monocles

The Christmas fic-"THE PERFECT GIFT"

~some out of character at times

So what does happen when its Christmas at Hellsing?

Chapter 1: Decor, gifts, and monocles 

The wonderful Hellsing manor was decked with most likely thousands of decorations throughout the inside and out. Even a bowl of candy canes were at the main entrance just as soon as you walked in. It was all so very cheery for a change and not so dark and silent. Everyone was filled with Christmas spirit! Even Integra and Alucard. It was the night before Christmas, everything was just perfect, and the tree all decorated with many presents under it for Alucard, Seras, Walter, and Integra. The soldiers didn't get any privilege of a gift for every guy, but if they wanted to exchange gifts there was no bother. Sure, they were a bit neglected, but how could you get gifts for all those soldiers? No one did complain at all, possibly in fear of Integra snapping at them.

Alucard lay quietly in his bed, thinking of the perfect gift...for Integra. Yeah, he got her one under the tree, but it just wasn't enough. He wanted to really express himself this year and what better way to do it than on Christmas. 

"THIS SUCKS!" Alucard yelled from agitation. He wanted to get her a gift that was so meaningful and so caring but he just couldn't figure it out.

Meanwhile...

Seras was listening to her Walkman playing some Christmas music to get her more in the spirit. She loved this holiday, but it was the first one as a vampire, that scared her. She came up with the idea of listening to holiday music to uplift her. She really did want to enjoy herself. She had all her gifts ready and under the tree. She was overly proud of her selections. Just one more day. 

Meanwhile (again)...

Integra was in a deep slumber. She wasn't overly happy about Christmas, never was. She always missed out on the mom and dad gifts her whole teen years, and for that matter it was always with the same people- now just with Seras along. 

Meanwhile (once more)...

Walter was sneaking out of his room, into the pitch-black manor, holding a hill of gifts. He tried ever so quietly to sneak them under the tree at the last minute. Carefully, he put all of them down, each one he put in just the oh so perfect spot. Just then, as he arose to get back to his room, his monocle fell out.

"SHIT!" he whispered in an irritated voice and stomped his foot.

He went down on his knees feeling around for it, looking, and trying to see through the dark if anyone was coming. He stood up, and decided to walk backwards slowly, and make sure he didn't step on it. But, he tripped on one of the presents, he forgot to put that one under the tree and it was placed on the flood, he fell to the ground, and all was heard was a crack. Such as glass breaking, like a monocle. Walter's fall was almost silent, just by the way he attempted to save himself with his hands. Then he realized the crack. He turned around and felt all the pieces.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled out with no thought

"Walter?" Seras's voice emerged from the darkness, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Miss Victoria." Walter replied embarrassed "I yelled because I seemed to have broken my monocle. It's all in pieces now."

"I never heard you say a word like that before." she said

"Well..." 

Seras flicked on the light switch and the room became illuminated. Walter began picking up the pieces of his monocle. Luckily he had a spare. He rose up from the floor and went in the kitchen to dispose of the pieces Seras walked away back to whatever she was previously doing. Walter than returned to his room to sleep for the night.

NEXT DAY: 8 hours before opening of the gifts

All day Alucard searched, and searched for the perfect gift. He was still searching. The Internet, magazines and even stores. Alucard was about to give up and go back to the manor when he spotted a jeweler across the street. The idea of the perfect gift had finally popped into Alucard's head. Why didn't he think of this before? It was so perfect and so genuine, it was the perfect gift. And he had the whole night out.


	2. Holiday cheer, presents, and the perfect...

The Perfect Gift: The Christmas fic

Chapter2: Holiday cheer, presents, and the perfect gift

Time: 5:00- Christmas eve- Hellsing manor

Integra, Seras, and even Alucard sat at the large, decorated, dining table waiting for Walter to bring out their Christmas dinner. Integra sat there with no emotion upon her face, she felt some joy and some anxiety as she did every year but she would never show it. Seras had her legs folded in an Indian style on the chair, she obviously did it so she appeared taller to everyone. She was exploding with the Christmas spirit with a big smile on her face. She also began humming some Christmas tunes while she waited. Alucard, sitting across from Integra, stared at her, still agitated if she would accept his gift, also very hungry.

Walter came out of the kitchen with two plates of food, and two large bowls of transfusion blood for the vampires. He set each meal down in its rightful place with a nicely wrapped set of utensils. He sat down in his chair and looked around at the fellow diners. He noticed everyone's unique expressions.

"Sir Integra." Walter said "what seems to be the matter?"

she looked up at him coldly, "I hate Christmas. You of all people know that Walter." She resumed eating.

Seras's face lit up in surprise, "You HATE Christmas? How? It's such a wonderful time, Sir!"

"It is none of your business as to why." Integra spat back

"Well, ok. I mean, I just think you should be happy and all. I didn't mean to bother you." Seras replied in an upset way

Alucard chuckled, "Master, You look excellent tonight. Yet you're so down."

"Excellent?" She was dumbfounded

Walter and Seras looked at each other and then looked at Alucard and Integra.

"Yes. I know you don't favor this holiday. I thought you might have needed a compliment. And I mean what I said."

"Alucard, please." She paused, "Walter, is that a new monocle you're wearing?"

Seras giggled and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I have to get our drinks." Walter used as stall and got up and then brought back the drinks.

An hour later: Time to open the gifts

They all gathered around the tree. 

"For you, police girl." Alucard handed Seras a gift.

"Master, you got me a gift?!" Seras gasped

She put the wrapped box on her lap. She turned it so she could start removing the paper. She began tearing at all the paper anxiously. She had to know what it was. She flipped the box once more. Alucard had gotten her a new hair dryer.

"There, now you don't have you don't have to complain that you want one now." Alucard said

"Oh thank you!" Seras yelled "It's great! Here, I got you something too."

She handed Alucard a small box. He opened it and popped open the lid. It was a 24K gold chain. Alucard didn't wear jewelry, but he kind of liked it.

"Thank you, police girl." he smiled

Walter handed Integra his gift and pulled out some out of the back of the tree. She sighed and opened it carefully and slowly. The box showed a picture of a small plastic waterfall with river rocks, little plastic plants and it really ran water.

"Walter, this is very nice." She complimented

"I'm so glad you like it. I thought it would look absolutely tranquil on your desk."

"Yes it would, but where does the water come from, do you have to fill it first?" Integra asked

"I believe so. I also think you just plug it in like anything else." he explained

"Well, thank you. I'll read all the manuals. Here, Walter." She handed him a gift

"Oh my." he said as he opened it "This is very generous Sir Integra. How did you know I wanted a new laptop?" 

Integra just smiled. She then threw a gift at Seras and one at Alucard. Seras had received a gift certificate of $100 to her favorite clothing store. 

"Thank you so much!" Seras exclaimed

Alucard had gotten 3,000 bullets for each of his guns. He stared at the gift with no expression. Integra looked away into the distance. 

"Master, I appreciate this. You did not have to get me anything. I always tell you that." He muttered

"I do because you deserve it, Alucard. You do all very much for me. I know this gift does not mean much. I felt I should get you something useful." She said in a melancholy tone

Walter then handed Alucard his gift and received his from Integra. Walter got Alucard a new fully loaded gun. All Alucard did was give a wide smile and admire it. Walter's gift from Integra was a new monocle. Seras burst out laughing. Walter chuckled.

"I really needed this." he laughed even more and looked at Seras. 

In Alucard's ear Seras whispered, "Master you don't have anything for Sir Integra?"

"I do, police girl, I do."

Integra looked at Alucard in a very puzzled state of mind. What could they be talking about? Just then Alucard stood up making his way toward Integra.

"Master, we have had many times together. We have known each other for a long time and have been through a lot. I will understand if you decline what I have for you." Alucard then went on his knee and took out a ring and held it to her in his fingers. "Master, would you please, marry me? 

Seras literally screamed. Walter's jaw dropped. Integra was stunned. The manor was silent. Integra breathed heavily and had to think about this for a while. She could barely get over the fact her loved her in the first place. And he was a vampire.

"Alucard," she began. "You are right about all those things you said." His head dropped in thought of rejection and his are fell limp on his leg. "And I will marry you."

Alucard's face lit up and he put the ring on his master's finger. He stood up holding her hand and pulled her to him for a long awaited kiss. Seras cried in happiness and joy as Walter's eyes welled up a bit. He pulled out his handkerchief and shared it6 with Seras at this happy moment. And as for Alucard's gift, It was the perfect gift.


	3. Final arrangements, breakdowns, and dres...

The Perfect Gift: The Christmas fic

Chapter3: Final arrangements, breakdowns, and dress fitting

Well after the proposal, and all the shocking faces, Seras and Walter went out of the room. Walter pulled Seras to the side and asked her to help her make wedding arrangements for the New Year on January first! Seras thought it was very sudden, but she would help, go along and get along. Seras reluctantly followed Walter into his room to help out. The more and more she dwelled on it, the more outrageous it seemed.

Back near the tree sat Alucard and Integra. They sat in front of the lit and crackling fireplace. He held her close, caressing her arm and with his other hand around her. Every few minutes he'd softly kiss her cheek. She didn't know what to say. Inside her head was a big ball of confusing thoughts and worries. Alucard was sort of, shy to say something more. He already said a lot, he didn't know if anything else would agitate her. All of a sudden, she turned her head and gazed into Alucard's crimson eyes, wanting him to say something to her, anything. He looked back into her eyes, and stayed silent. Nervously, she leaned foreword to actually kiss him. She knew she would eventually have to no matter what. Slowly she leaned in more and more until only a slight space was between their lips. She began breathing heavily; she put her arms around his neck and kept staring into his eyes. He knew she wanted to kiss him, he wanted it just as much. Integra reluctantly closed her eyes as he did his. Her heart raced as she pressed her lips against the vampire's. 

Meanwhile...

"Miss Victoria, where should they be married? Any ideas?" Asked Walter 

"Umm. How about here, in the manor, where they are now, in front of the fireplace." She suggested

"I don't know." Said Walter "I was thinking more toward a wedding hall."

"How about that place where it has all those flowers and white gazebos and stuff. It's like a Greek setting; they have really pretty fountains too. I saw a commercial on it." 

"You don't know what it's called?" Walter was a bit annoyed at the stupidity 

"Well, if I go turn on the TV right now, I might see the commercial and then I'll know."she said with a smile

Walter sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Seras ran off into the living room where the TV was. She sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. She flicked on the channel she remembered the commercial being on. She sat there watching whatever was on, waiting for it to end. She thought that place would be perfect for Integra and Alucard to marry. Then she suddenly realized that Integra needed a wedding dress and some bride's maids. Seras panicked at all that had to be done in such a short time.

The Next Day

So it was Christmas day. Everyone had opened all his or her gifts on Christmas Eve. There wasn't so much more to do. There, Seras figured it was a good opportunity to set up the wedding. She headed straight for Walter's room and they began more arrangements.

As Integra lay in her bed she began to think about all of this. She was marrying Alucard, her servant, and a vampire even. She said yes so quickly. What if everything went wrong? What if she didn't love him? She wasn't even sure if she did. It was all so quick and so much was happening. She thought,

~What if this marriage ruins the organization? Marriage ceremonies are religious. And Alucard, he's considered sacrilegious, a demon, what if something happens to him, or me? This could ruin the whole legacy of the Hellsing family. This could ruin my life. I'm going to marry a vampire! I can't even be certain that I love him. I have no idea. Goddamn it! Why did I accept? I don't know anything about this! ~

Tears began welling up in her eyes, flowing down her face. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to call it off. There could be so much to loose if she did. Poor Integra was breaking down. Alucard was as happy as ever. He had a high spirit and felt not one thing could go on in the world.

Finally, Seras and Walter had everything set. They went to Integra's room and knocked on the door. Integra was still lying in her bed.

"What do you want?" She spat

Seras said "It's about your wedding Sir."

"Fine. Come in." Integra said

Walter walked beside her and began to explain what they planned out.

"NO, NO, NO! I can't!" Integra shouted "I can't stand it anymore. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I LOVE HIM!"

"My God." Seras gasped

"Sir Integra, please," Walter tried to calm her "it's all right. I believe you said yes because it wasn't your mind thinking about everything, it was your heart."

"Walter, I don't know. So much could happen."

"You mean the organization?" Walter asked

"Yes. And have you ever heard of a human and a vampire?"

"No, but its not said it cannot happen."

"HE'S DEAD, WALTER!"

"Oh my. I suppose you're right. Still, I don't think you or the organization has anything to loose. Everything can be the same, just you an Alucard will be more intimate."

"I don't know." Integra had calmed down a bit more 

"Give it a try. So it's going to be fast. Yes, but please Sir. Walter is right. You do love him. And I think it would break his heart if you called it off because of he being dead. He is just like a human...almost."

"Very well. But I'm still not 100% ok with this."

Walter and Seras were relieved. The confidently began to walk out of her room and make the arrangements.

"Wait." called Integra "I want to be married in the manor."

"What?" Walter was stunned

"Yes. Please, its a lot less stress on me. No, not a church either. Please, just let me marry him in my home."

"All right Sir." Walter said sulking

"I also do not want bride's maids. Just Seras, besides, she is the only woman."

"Yes Sir Integra." Walter granted 

Seras said "Sir Integra, get ready. Let's go get you a dress!"

"Dress?" Integra gasped "Oh no."


	4. Fitting of the final dress, un decking t...

The Perfect Gift- The Perfect Gift Chapter 4: Fitting of the final dress, un decking the halls, and eternal vows  
  
At a nearby bridal shop, Seras dragged Integra inside and began looking at dresses. Seras ran over to a long, flowing white dress. The sleeves were huge and the shoulders were puffy. It had dangling beads coming down from the collar. "Sir Integra, look at this dress." Seras was holding the dress by the hanger "No." Integra replied "Why not? It's pretty." She insisted "No." She repeated "Fine, but you would like nice in it."  
Both women began browsing at the many dresses. There were so many to choose from. All the ones Seras pointed out so far, Integra objected. Finally Seras found a dress for herself. Integra just shrugged her shoulders at it. She had no interest in what she wore. Integra actually wanted impress Alucard! She was sick of everyone thinking she looked masculine. Every time it was said she almost had to hold back a tear. She wanted to prove she had femininity. She wanted something to blow them all away.  
Seras tried on her dress. It was the color of teal and had a satin look. It shimmered with glitter and it flowed to the ground. It was cut above her chest. She smiled as she twirled in the mirror. This was her dress. She didn't wanna look at any others. Her mind was made up. So she walked out of the dressing room and set it out the counter and had it on hold till Integra found ger dress. Meanwhile...  
All the soldiers were helping un-deck the halls of the Hellsing manor. Everything was coming down, all the jolly decorations. Walter was walking around the manor watching it all happen. He slowly was passing by a soldier on a tall ladder taking down a huge wreath. Unknowingly, the soldier dropped down the enormous and heavy wreath and it came crashing down on Walter. Walter hit the ground with a loud thud and a glass crack was heard. Walter noticed his second monocle had fell off and broken! He yelled out, "OH SHIT!"  
There was a silence and everyone stared at him. Walter threw the heavy wreath off him and stood up. He went over and picked up all the pieces of the monocle. Good thing Integra had bought him another. "WHY AGAIN!" Walter raged and threw his arms up, "WHY?! WHY?!" He yelled at the wreath and then stomped off to get his new monocle.  
Alucard just kept waiting in his room for his wedding day to come. He sat there looking at his master's picture. She was so beautiful to him. He still couldn't believe he would marry her. It was more than a person who was alive could imagine.  
Back at the shop, Integra spotted the dress of her dreams. It was satin, white, and it was tight fitting which would hug all her curves. It only flowed down to her knees. It was cut low and had spaghetti straps that intentionally fell on her shoulders. She was amazed at the woman that she saw in the fitting room mirror. She couldn't believe it was her. The white heels which she wore had lace that criss-crossed all the way up her leg and tied at the bottom of her knee like a Greek goddess. The heels were about 2 inches long. Integra than put on a diamond choker that glistened all around her neck and had a pair of earrings. She immediately paid for her dress as Seras paid for hers. "Seras," Integra said on the way back, "I want the wedding to be tonight." "W-what? I don't know. I'll see if I can have that arranged." she replied and it was....  
Integra went to get her hair done at a salon. She had her hair all straitened. Her layers in the front didn't stick high up, it laid flat. Then she had her hair highlighted a light brown color and the highlights were crimped as the blonde were straight, but had a lot of glitter in them. She looked gorgeous. She had her acrylic nails painted a smooth pearl color. She also had her makeup be done. She had a on, pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner shaping her eyes into the cat-eye style and having the shadow follow it. She had light red blush, and glittery pink lipstick.  
Everyone was able to arrange the wedding tom that night. Alucard wore his usual outfit, just without the hat. Walter had on a typical black suit and Integra and Seras wore what they picked out. No one could believe it was Integra. She got compliments almost ever five minutes before the ceremony.  
As she and Alucard exchanged vows and kissed, Seras burst out into tears. They were such an admirable couple. Integra was glad she made the decision she did and would never regret it. Spying on them was Alexander Anderson. When he saw the whole thing he wanted to kill himself. It made him sick. He couldn't destroy them tough, he was a priest. He just watched and had a death glare in his eye.  
  
Alucard was right 100%, it was the perfect gift, and nothing less. For Integra and himself. Love comes in many different ways, they showed everyone, just how true that is. That was the best Christmas they ever had. ~The End~ Merry Christmas everyone!! 


End file.
